


cherry bomb

by AliceBloomer



Category: XXXX - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBloomer/pseuds/AliceBloomer
Summary: ntr





	cherry bomb

芊芊18岁那年刚进大学校门没多久就入了汤家的门，汤家有钱有权枝分叶散，随便拽个人在S市都是响当当的身份，汤俞忠更是汤老先生最钟意的儿子，芊芊家小业小，能嫁给他，在他人眼里简直是飞上枝头变凤凰，没少被其他财阀家善妒的Omega们暗中讥讽说闲话。  
可芊芊又哪里愿意呢，毕竟汤俞忠都已经年近50，面相也十分平庸，弯腰给自家父亲敬酒时，芊芊都能看见他西装包裹下腹部的赘肉。  
一次在酒会上初遇，一次是接受对方的邀请共进晚餐，还有一次是双方父母敲定婚事。才不过见了三面就要和这样一个人相处一辈子，新婚当晚，芊芊抱着层层叠叠的婚纱裙摆，坐在床上泪眼盈盈。  
汤俞忠喝了不少酒，进了婚房不久便褪去往日还算温和有礼的表象，撕开芊芊的纱裙，抱着白花花的腿肉就开始啃，芊芊被压的呼吸都要不顺，无奈Omega天生被信息素操控，汤俞忠还未释放出最高浓度的伏特加味，芊芊的后穴就开始淌水，床单都被濡湿一片。  
本咬着牙做好被粗暴成结的预期，结果湿漉漉的穴口被那根东西磨来磨去也没有被闯入，芊芊红着脸低头看去，只见汤俞忠的下体依然是软塌塌的，任由他怎么撸动都不见伸展。  
汤俞忠见他看到自己的缺陷，又急又恼，抬掌就大力按住芊芊的后颈往自己腿间放：

“咬。”  
芊芊哪里受过这个，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，可是又被信息素压的无能为力，只能屈辱地张开嘴笨拙地吞吐，含了半天直到嘴酸也没有效果，汤俞忠目光含冰，捞起他的腰把他整个人往床上一扔，从床头柜抽屉深处掏出一个盒子，打开以后芊芊才发现那是颗直径不小的跳蛋，他心里一惊，跳下床就往房门奔去，但是已来不及，汤俞忠酒后的力气大的吓人，轻而易举就将他压制在地板上，手腕顺便被领带绑在床腿，汤俞忠粗短的手指在他后穴草草扩张了几下，便换成了那颗乳白色的跳蛋探入，芊芊整个人被激的挺起腰颤抖，粉嫩的阴茎前端都开始滴水，他奋力不想让自己泄露出呻吟，嘴唇都快要咬破。  
洁白华美的婚纱已经彻底脏了，汤俞忠站起身，望着缩在地上意志模糊的、刚和自己成婚的小妻子，默默点燃了支烟。  
也就不到半年，汤俞忠就在外面又养了小的，全家上下都知道这么回事，但所有人似乎都习以为常，仿佛这是天经地义的一般，连看芊芊的眼神都没有变化，既没有同情，也没有嘲笑。芊芊倒是为此松了口气，这代表汤俞忠放在他身上的精力会急速变少，他再也不用经常性地忍受那些各式各样的性玩具，把自己挣扎时的丑态和高潮后的疲态献给汤俞忠观赏。  
只是身体的变化却越来越明显，在汤俞忠不在的日子里，芊芊有时后穴也会莫名变湿，有时夜深人静，他甚至会渴望起身体被塞满充实的感觉。  
而汤俞忠不在的日子越来越久，甚至有几次在他发情期的时候都不曾现身，芊芊只能服下抑制剂双腿绞紧被褥强挺着熬过，但正是花朵含苞绽放荷尔蒙躁动的年纪，又怎能次次都挺过。  
终于在又一次发情期降临时，芊芊和汤俞忠前来送药的手下滚在了一起，那手下高大健硕，平日一张冷脸，没想到遇了这种事反而像未开过荤的处男，满脸羞红不说，连解芊芊的衣扣都抖着手，插入的时候差点被绞的直接射出来，缓了一会才继续动作。  
芊芊咬着被角塌着腰被他从后面撞击，肉体交合的啪啪声快盖过屋外张妈晾衣时的脚步声，芊芊在欲海沉沦间不知怎么就想起自己高中时暗恋的学长，那男孩的信息素是薄荷味，没有汤俞忠的那么恶心，也没有手下的木杉味这么腻人，就是清清凉凉的薄荷，白衬衣黑领带，鼻梁高挺眼尾上挑，笑起来一口白牙，还曾在芊芊被外校Alpha纠缠时挺身而出，可惜没过多久那人就突然出了国，没送出手的情书就这样被芊芊锁进了密码箱。  
那时也曾幻想过自己和学长在一起，牵着手走在樱花树下，又或是在海洋馆的角落偷偷接吻，没想到世事难料，父亲将他作为自家企业渡过难关的筹码交换给汤俞忠，而现在，他又和汤俞忠的手下厮混到床上。眼泪顺着脸颊落入床单，性事随着回忆也进入尾声，身后的男人插的越来越猛，最后长叹一声隔着薄薄一层套射入芊芊体内。

自己已经坏掉了吧。  
芊芊的心四分五裂，不知道未来会是怎样。

他们的偷情并没有长久，很快，那位手下就消失在汤俞忠的身边，再也没有出现过。芊芊胆战心惊地以为汤俞忠发现了自己的不忠，但观察许久都不见汤俞忠的反应有异常，后来芊芊终于忍不住旁敲侧击问起，汤俞忠说那手下是自己突然主动辞职，他也不知道对方去了哪里。  
日子还是一样过，芊芊本以为他自己会枯死在这栋豪宅，没想到波澜很快被又一次打破。先是听到风声，说汤老先生的小儿子要从国外回来了，那小儿子与芊芊没差几岁，是汤老先生晚年与一女仆荒唐所有的私生子。  
那孩子身份低微，反生了一身傲骨，不受全家人的待见，汤老先生表面送他去国外深造，实际就是“流放”了他，前几年立下的遗嘱里，据说这位私生子的份额还不如汤老先生最不受宠的情妇。  
芊芊不想管这些豪门纠纷，他只想握住眼前微小的幸福，譬如他的猫有了小伙伴，他种的植物快要发芽。  
可无论想不想被卷入豪门的大事小事，今晚汤俞忠的生日宴他是不得不去参加的，仆人送来了贴身的暗纹西装，袖扣是尊贵的绿宝石，为了配上汤俞忠的身高，芊芊换了双更矮跟的皮鞋，一切都打理好后，他把买好的腕表礼盒拿来手里，准备一会儿送给今天的寿星。  
送完礼物便是礼貌寒暄、碰杯喝酒、外加接受汤俞忠在众人面前的亲吻，哪怕所有人都知道这是作秀，但他依然要表现得像一个很爱丈夫的年轻懂事的Omega。  
终于熬到尾声，在芊芊想佯装身体不适想提前上楼休息的前一秒，大厅的门被吱呀一声推开，一个成熟高挑的男人走了进来。  
芊芊看清对方的脸后愣在原地张大了嘴，全身都僵到无法动弹，连细胞都感觉被冻结了。

“哥哥今天生日，我都没收到邀请函，不过礼物我已经精心挑好了，希望你能喜欢。”  
男人拎着礼袋与芊芊擦肩而过，一股若有似无的薄荷味漫在他鼻间。

天意不可违。  
散场后汤俞忠开了豪车绝尘而去，男人则把芊芊一把拉进储物间反锁了门。  
“易漾芊芊，你真的不乖。”  
芊芊红着眼跌坐在角落的软垫上，感觉快要缺氧而死：“你……你怎么会……”  
“你被我大哥看上也就算了，反正他又硬不起来，可是你怎么能又和其他人搞在一起，害我事情还没准备完就跑回来。”  
“学长……”芊芊猛的抬头，意识到男人语气中隐藏不住的危险气息。  
“你怎么知道他会………会硬不起来…”  
男人噗嗤一笑：“你以为他现在在外面养的那个，是谁塞给他的？”  
“你老公不仅对你不行，对其他Omega也不行呢。”  
芊芊一时不知该说什么好，脑子乱的一塌糊涂。  
“芊芊就那么喜欢肌肉男吗？那个手下，有比我好看吗？”  
“学长………”  
对方没有再多说，一把扯开芊芊的西装和内衬，低头就舔上芊芊的乳头，本是粉嫩的小小两颗，经过之前两任男人的亵玩已经变红熟透，点缀在白皙的皮肤上好不吸睛。  
这和以前彬彬有礼的学长不一样，今晚发生的一切都让芊芊不知所措，然而他已经来不及思考太多，后穴受到挑拨开始发痒出水，芊芊呜咽出声，又被男人悉数用吻堵了回去。  
昂扬的性器比当初那位手下还粗了一圈，芊芊被插的眼神迷离，双手无力，一双长腿却还紧紧缠在男人腰间不放，被弄到兴奋处什么淫话都被哄着念了出来，连老公这种不曾对汤俞忠说过的称谓也喊了出来。  
男人没戴套，干到最后想就这么直接射在芊芊肚子里，芊芊抓紧他的手臂摇头说不要啊学长，会怀孕的。  
男人咬上他的腺体用犬齿细细研磨：“怀了就生下来，宝贝，最多再给我半年，我会让汤家上上下下都知道，谁才是真正的掌权人。”  
-end-


End file.
